Jennifer Lawrence
I wish I was little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish I was like six-foot-nine So I can get with Leoshi 'Cause she don't know me but yo she's really fine You know, I see her all the time Everywhere I go and even in my dreams I can scheme a way to make her mine 'Cause I know she's livin' phat Her boyfriend's tall and he plays ball So how am I gonna compete with that? 'Cause when it comes to playing basketball I'm always last to be picked And in some cases never picked at all So I just lean up on the wall Or sit up in the bleachers with the rest of the girls Who came to watch their men ball Dag y'all! I never understood, black Why the jocks get the fly girls And me I get the hood rats I tell 'em scat, skittle, scabobble Got hit with a bottle And I been in the hospital For talkin' that mess I confess it's a shame when you livin' in a city That's the size of a box and nobody knows yo' name Glad I came to my senses Like quick-quick got sick-sick to my stomach Overcommeth by thoughts of me and her together, right? So when I asked her out she said I wasn't her type I wish I was little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish I was little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish, I had a brand-new car So far, I got this hatchback And everywhere I go, yo I gets laughed at And when I'm in my car, I'm laid back I got an 8-track and a spare tire in the backseat But that's flat And do you really wanna know what's really whack? See I can't even get a date So, what do you think of that? I heard that prom night is a bomb night With the hood rats you can hold tight But really tho' I'm a Figaro When I'm in my car, I can't even get a hello Well so many people wanna cruise Crenshaw on Sunday Well then I'ma have to get in my car and go You know, I take the 110 until the 105 Get off at Crenshaw tell my homies look alive 'Cause it's hard to survive when you're livin' In a concrete jungle and These girls keep passin' me by She looks fly, she looks fly Makes me say my, my, my I wish I was little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish, I was little bit taller I wish, I was a baller I wish, I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish, I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish I was a little bit taller (Wish I was a little taller) I wish I was a baller (Wish I was a baller) I wish I was a little bit taller y'all (Wish I was a little taller) I wish I was a baller (Wish I was a baller) I wish I was a little bit taller y'all (wish I was a bit taller) I wish I was a baller (Wish I was a baller) I wish I was a little bit taller (Wish I was a little taller) I wish I was a baller (yeah) Hey, I wish I had my way 'Cause every day would be a Friday You could even speed on the highway I would play ghetto games Name my kids ghetto names Little Mookie, big Al, Lorraine Yo, you know that's on the real So if you're down on your luck Then you should notice how I feel 'Cause if you don't want me around See I go simple, I go easy I go Greyhound Hey, you , what's that sound? Everybody look what's going down Ahh, yes, ain't that fresh? Everybody wants to get down like dat I wish I was little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat And a six four Impala I wish I was a little bit taller I wish I was a baller I wish I was a little bit taller y'all I wish I was a baller I wish I was a baller I wish I was a baller I wish, I wish, I wish